A Gifted Life
by ShadowWolfFang8
Summary: When Midna left the world of Hyrule she left Link a very important gift. Warning this story will contain slash. Please R&R!


This story takes place right after Twilight Princess

This story has elements and is even a crossover with OOT

This story will eventually contain Slash.

Disclaimer: ShadowWolfFang8 does not own The Legend of Zelda: ANY OF THEM

"I have to go now." Midna said as she walked up to the the Mirror of Twilight. It activated the portal as she walked up the stairs.

"You're going to destroy it aren't you?" Link asked bitterly

"Yes, I have to, our worlds do not belong together." Midna said as she gave Link a small smile.

"I am going to leave you this gift so that you don't forget me." Midna said as she formed a ball of Twilight. She sent it toward Link where it encased his neck. Link reached up to discover the a collar was the gift Midna gave him, as he felt it he noticed that the collar was all Twilight ruins and carving and in the center a stone rested.

It was only after Midna was gone did Link realize that the stone in the collar was the one that made him shift from human to wolf.

"Link, that stone, is that what I think it is?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, it's the same one that Zant and Midna used to make me turn into a wolf." He replied in anger.

"I can just hear Midna laughing at me now." He growled.

"Why do you say that?" Zelda asked confused.

"She knew how much I disliked being forced to turn into a wolf." Link told her.

"Well you know that you don't have to use it or even where it." She said softly.

"I wish part of that was true, although I don't have to change forms, the collar is stuck, I can't remove it." He said sighing.

"Well I think that it look good on you." Zelda said trying to make Link happy.

"Thanks Princess Zelda, well I should probably get you home now." He said with a smile.

"Alright." She replied.

Link called Epona and they rode out of the dessert and headed to Hyrule castle. Link dropped Zelda off the the entrance to Castle Town and headed into the direction of the Ordon Village. It was late into the night when he arrived home.

One Year Later

It had been a year since Link had beaten Ganondorf and said good-bye to Midna. He had not even tried to switch forms, Link just wanted to go back to his normal life. When he had returned to the village he was happy to see that all the children were all getting along. Talo, Malo, and Beth had excepted Colin into their group. He had gone back to work at the ranch, but soon discovered that Rusl wanted Link to work for him, and help to protect the village and to help teach the children how to fight.

"See you tomorrow Link." Rusl yelled down to Link from the top of the pillar.

"See you tomorrow." Link replied. Link walked down the path that would take him back to his house. He stopped only for a minute to feed and groom Epona and then left for Faron Woods. As he walked into the woods, he was happy to see that the woods were back to normal. He walked down the path that would take him to the Sacred Grove. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and hid behind a tree, he looked out from behind the tree and saw that there was a Bokolin walking into the woods. Link cursed to himself, he left his weapons back at his house. He then did the only thing he could think of, he changed into a wolf. With a growl he lunged at the monster and killed it. He then left out a howl of pride. He never told anyone that he didn't mind turning into a wolf when he and Midna had control over it. He never even told Midna, but it seemed that she just knew. Link ran into the Sacred Woods he went down the stairwell that took him to the Lost Woods and then followed Saria's sent and headed into the direction of Kokiri Village. Before he entered the village he stopped a switched back into a human. He walked down the path and didn't get very far when he was tackled by a few of the Kokiri. He was given hugs, and a kicked in the shin, curtsey of Mido.

"Link your back!" Saria said with excitement.

"It took you long enough!" Mido yelled.

"Sorry I have been really busy, but I know it has been a long time."

"How is the village?" Saria asked.

"It's great, there is a while new generation of children and it is a very prosperous village."

After talking to the other children for a while Link and Saria went off on their own. The walked to the Great Duku Tree and Link was glad to see that the sprout had grown up taller into a much healthier tree.

"So what happened in the last year?" Saria asked.

"Well Ganondorf came back with the help of this guy call Zant from the world of Twilight." Link told her.

"Really, so the seal we put on him really didn't hold him." Saria said.

"No." With that Link told her the whole tale of his adventure.

"So this collar allows you to change into a wolf?" Saria asked.

"Yes." Link replied.

"Can I see you as a wolf?" She asked.

Link groaned but said yes in the end. He quickly transformed.

"You are so cute!" Saria squealed.

Link just huffed and laid down and let Saria crawl on him, like Midna used to do. They just sat there for a while watching the stars and enjoying the sounds of the forest.

"I should head for home now." Link said after he shifted back.

"Yes, but don't take to long before you come back a visit again." Saria giggled then ran off.

Link walked back up the path that lead into the lost woods, for there he shifted back into a wolf and ran back home. When he got there he was surprised to see shadows around his house and could hear whispered voices.

"He has to be close by, he wouldn't leave Epona by herself." Rusl whispered.

"Then were is he?" Ashei asked.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Link asked as he walked out of the forest.

"We have noticed that something strange is going on in the Gerudo Desert." Auru told him.

"We are going to check it out in the morning and wanted to know if you would come with us." Shad said.

"Yes, I will go with you." Link said.

"Great we will meet at the village square at dawn." Rusl said.

They all said good-night the four headed to the village.

'I wonder what's going on at the Desert.' Link thought to himself.

He crawled up into his bed and fell asleep with one last thought.

'I hope it's not anything serious.'

Well there you go that was the first chapter, I hope that you liked it!

Leave me a review, if you seen any mistakes let me know.

Flamers will be fed to


End file.
